Fallen Angel
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: Complete. One-shot ending of the trilogy that is Gothic Angel, Broken Angel, & Fallen Angel. Readers voted for it even after it was stated they probably wouldn't like the outcome if it went one more story. So here it is to be enjoyed or loathed. Flames will be used to lower the cost of my heating bill this winter.


**i so never wanted to turn Gothic Angel and Broken Angel into a trilogy but i'm sick of staring at this file marked to post online in my to do folder every time i open it. it WILL stop at a trilogy and go no farther and this 3rd part of the trilogy will be a one shot-this could have been tacked onto the end of Broken Angel which its really the ending to but i didn't want it to see the light of day and people have been asking for more ever since. well finally here it is. i WILL NOT write more angel installments after this. and if you haven't read Gothic Angel and Broken Angel in that order stop now go into my profile find them and read them before this one cause you won't understand this one without having first read them.**

* * *

Fallen Angel

The daughter of Trigon-the portal that came back to defeat him is dead. Word quickly spreads through the underworld of her death or rather rebirth here-for not even a half breed could ever truly die. Not even the heaven's will touch the half breed demon for fear of a revolt within their ranks-no matter how much good her human half did. Here they are willing to overlook all the good deeds of her human half and the reborn demon is welcomed with open arms.

Raven awakens to an all too familiar and long missed weight upon her back. She rises slowly from the kneeling position she is curled up in unfurling her black wings as she does so. She takes little notice of the long white hair cascading down her back or lack of clothing on her now red skin which is covered only by black tiger like stripping. The quadratic vision of her now four glowing red eyes doesn't even phase her. Nor does the new tail which her deceased human form never possessed give her cause for alarm. The wings so long missed are all that concern her as she stands. Even her location doesn't concern her as lesser demons scatter away from her as she walks forward toward a cliff above the fiery pits. She leaps from the edge savoring the feel as the wings catch air and carry her aloft. Flying again after so long is the only thing she cares about right now.

Robin tracks down the hunter on a hill overlooking the spot where Raven's earthly body is being buried. "Come to pay your respects?"

"Waiting for you actually."

"Why is that?"

"Because your only interest right now is death. You might trick yourself into thinking your taking revenge for the girl by killing me-but really you know that you can't take me and just want to give me reason to kill you. Hoping that somehow you can track her down in hell and take her to heaven. I'm still here to make you understand just how foolish those hopes are boy. Heaven will not take the demon that death has made her."

"That you made her."

"How she died would have made no difference. She is in hell now. She can never be the angel that you want her to be. Go home and repent of the time you spent concerning yourself with her before you meet your end."

Robin draws his bo staff unwilling to give up on Raven that easily.

Even in her death Raven still retains her bond with Robin. She stops in flight sensing what he is about to do. She lands on a ledge as she finally realizes where she is and what she now looks like. She draws her wings close around her body shielding her nakedness from the eyes she senses all around watching her as she reaches out to Robin telepathically. _"Stop!"_

Robin freezes hearing Raven in his head as the hunter turns to face him.

_"I always told you it would be this way Robin. No matter how bad you want to there is nothing you can do to change it. If you try you would only damn yourself. Let the Hunter go-heroes shouldn't take revenge. To do so would make them no better than the villains they fight. If my life was worth anything at all then please show it by going back and continuing what we started with the titans. You gave me back my wings and created some wonderful memories for me to cling to and for that I will always be grateful to you. Please let me also have the peace of mind knowing that you are safe."_

He retracts his bow staff and lets the vial of poison drop. "An angel just saved your life." Robin walks away from the hunter.

Raven once more unfurls her wings and takes flight.

* * *

**i looked it up online in the old comics Raven looked like i described minus the wings and tail-i think-but her hair was black. and the titans go comic series had her looking similar once-thanks to lovably annoying Larry aka Nosyarg Kicd-only with white hair. its not like i didn't try on this story just because i didn't want to do it-i just didn't want to end it with the inevitable that would come from finishing it. i liked Raven's final moments on the beach at the end of Broken Angel being the last anyone saw of her in this story line and that was why this wasn't added to the end of Broken Angel to begin with.**

**also i got a killer bbXrae multi-chapter story that i'm not gonna write first person to PM me and express interest in taking on that project gets it. but if you commit to it you gotta stick to the plot i wrote and give me the credit for the idea. and it comes with a bookcover already made.**

**new poll in my profile-2 actually-vote in which ever one is displayed when you get there and keep checking back to see when the other one gets displayed again.**


End file.
